


i’m your filter (overlay me in your heart)

by bohopsychedelic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Engagement, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Is it experimenting with style or being lazy?, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Romance, Travel, my sad attempt at humor, no beta we die like men, no smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohopsychedelic/pseuds/bohopsychedelic
Summary: “should take you to italy, too. suits you so much, hyung.”“going to see michelangelo, yeah? bet you’d look more pretty, huh? always so perfect.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	i’m your filter (overlay me in your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back after a year and i guess thanks to seventeen and minwon for giving me an inspiration to write again

더 짜릿한 걸 볼 수 있게 _pick your filter_  
나만을 담아봐

_incheon international airport, 10:09._

“huh? mingyu, it says paris?”

“you don’t like it?”

“no, it’s not that, just– are you crazy? i thought we’re going to maybe jeju? or, like, busan?”

“wonwoo, why we gotta be this boring? and i already told you i wanted it to be something special. that’s why i had to hide all the reservations for the week.”

“mingyu, if you took me to a cat cafe across the street i’d still be happy.”

“cat cafe scale is fourth date, not four years together, hyung. and you can’t resist me anyways.”

“yeah we get it you’re rich. oh no. no, no. you are so disgustingly in love. don’t cling on me.”

“hey, in love with you! so evil. you’re blusning!”

“you know we should take that ring selfie, right? eiffel tower sounds romantic. gotta make everyone jealous, _fiancé_.”

“you mean all the thirsty women at your office?”

“they thirst over you too, you know.” 

“disgusting. but thank god you proposed before the trip. i wouldn’t be able to stand the cheesiness, after a nice dinner looking at the eiffel tower, you getting on one knee, saying how you want to make me officially yours soon... gross.”

“i _am_ cheesy. live with that. want you to wear a beret, give you flowers everyday, hold hands and kiss in cute cafes. by the way, i heard you talking to kwannie. i know you want to get married too, hyung.”

_gros-caillou, 0:42._

“are you meeting with that investor tomorrow? oh, kiss me some more.”

“should i? i can cancel if you want.”

“no, don’t want you to– oh, please, _there_ – lose this chance... while we’re in europe anyways. paris is... perfect. yeah. jeonghani-hyung will probably be more helpful than me.”

“don’t want to leave you.”

“don’t want you to leave either. but it’s just a couple of hours, gyu. we’ll be fine. i know this one is totally worth it.”

“wanna go shopping then? take my card? buy something pretty for yourself, yeah?”

“you love spoiling me, don’t you?”

“that’s what you deserve, baby.”

“wait until all your money will end up on my card with all that transferring. don’t kakaotalk-me to lend you million won again. you know i have a job too, right?”

“haha. very funny. hey– stop laughing! that was two years ago. i already told you– you can quit. don’t have to do anything. _you want another one?_ or you can just work for me.” 

“i’ll think about that. jeonghan also mentioned he wants me to model for some of the pieces? said we need model wonwoo to rise.”

“remember the designs i showed you couple of months ago? you’d look amazing in them.”

“okay, who’s the photographer?”

“so you agree? in that case might do the all the work by myself.”

“do me first, yeah? yes, like that, _ah_ , move.”

_1:58._

“should take you to italy, too. suits you so much, hyung.”

“going to see michelangelo, yeah? _breathe, baby_ \- bet you’d look more pretty next to his scuptures, huh? always so handsome. so perfect.”

_rue saint honoré, 14:17._

“tired?”

“not really. miss you. are you home?”

“it’s been four hours, gyu. i’m in a taxi right now. want to have dinner somewhere later?”

“yes, please. let’s have steak?”

“head home, alright? i will pick something for us. love you.”

_gros-caillou, 22:45._

“we should go to ‘queen’ when we’re back.”

“i remember you saying no free clubs anymore? not our league?”

“hyung, no, you know it’s classic, right? i think homo hill misses us. we should text that soonyoung guy. it’s fun with him. i think i have his instagram.”

“don’t wanna ditch him in the middle of the night though. might have my fun with you. or you wanna go all night?”

“drinking beer and keeping itaewon cockroaches company?”

“of course, why would i spend ten thousand on a shitty cocktail if soju is two. and fifty meters away at the convenience store.”

“but you sure liked that ‘motherfucker’ cocktail from the bar next door. ‘let me finish this motherfucker real quick’ you said?”

“should i remind you of that shot you had? ‘please give me a blowjob.’ that bartender guy surely didn’t mind.”

“ohh, so that’s why you gave me a blowjob later? oh my god, were you jealous?”

“yes? you’re so dumb. not my problem you look like a snack all the damn time. anyways, my blowjobs are the best.”

“can’t argue on that. and if you keep looking at me like that i would very much love one really soon.”

“gross. okay, let’s do this.”

“blowjob?”

“dumb puppy. i can’t with your horny mind. itaewon. let’s go clubbing. but you have to buy me drinks. and a new book.”

“we can just buy you a bookstore though?”

“not your crazy ideas again, mingyu. please never do it. even for my birthday. let me wash your hair?”

“okay. but if you want to start your own business just tell me.”

_23:20._

  
“new robe? oh, it’s so short. you look so sexy.”

“can i... touch?”

“you don’t have to ask, mingyu.”

“looks beautiful on you. such a shame, i want to take it off already.”

_0:31._

“buy some more. even though my shirts still look the best on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have longer meanie drafts so tell me if i should finish them in the comments! 
> 
> come say hi and scream about seventeen on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bopsychedelic) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bohopsychedelic). stay safe :)


End file.
